Admit It! You Like Li Syaoran!
by Chocolatez-z-z
Summary: She likes him. She never knew. He like her. He never shows. She loves him... she never admits. Darkness can't wipe away darkness, only light can do that. Hate can't drive away hate, only love can do that. [Syaoran x Sakura]
1. The Jerk

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Card Captor Sakura whatsoever.

**Summary: **Sakura asked. "Why… Why is it that every time I'm lonely, you come?" Syaoran smirked. "Not really… You're just always lonely without me." Sakura puffed. "LI SYAORAN, YOU'RE SUCH A JERK!" She wondered why her hate slowly turns to love.

-

Sakura yawned as she sat up. She swung her feet at the edge of her bed and sighed. She rubbed her eyes and then smiled warmly. What a VERY fine morning! She could hear the birds chirping. She could feel the warm touch of the morning sun against her skin. Yes, a fine day indeed… That is until…

"HEY, SAKURA-YOMA! HURRY UP, JEEZ!" Touya's voice rang. Oh how she hated hearing those awful words.

"SHUT UP, TOUYA, YOU BAKA!" Sakura retorted.

-

Ah let's skip that part, 'ya won't like the screams, would you?

"Good Morning!" Sakura greeted with a big smile. Everyone seems to be doing great. Especially, Sakura Kinomoto, why? Well she had made Touya shut up for eight times this MORNING! Oh wowy! That's very rare, is it?

But… Sakura's day just have to be ruined. The door slid open. She groaned loudly, while Syaoran entered the room. He had that "I-don't-care-about-you-you-worthless-mortals" look again. But fan girls just LOVE that look.

"AIIIEEE! SYAORAN-KUN! AH LAV YA!"

Crazy fan girls.

Twitch.

Twitch.

"SYAORAN-KUN! FLASH ME THAT SEXY GLARE OF YOURS AGAIN!"

Stupid fan girls.

Twitch.

Twitch.

"SYAORAN-KUN, PUNCH ME ON THE FACE AGAIN! AIIIEE!"

Annoying fan girls.

Twitch.

Twitch.

"WILL ALL THOSE _BLEEP_ING _BLEEP_ JUST SHUT THE _BLEEP _UP! CAN'T YOU REALIZE THAT I'M HAVING A SH-_BLEEP_-A­_BLEEP_ FINE DAY, BUT ALL RUINED JUST BECAUSE OF YOU'RE MOTHER FUC_BLEEP_ING SCREAMS!" Both Sakura and Syaoran yelled out at the same time! Whoa! So much swearing, ne?

Both of them scowled. Well, they haven't really heard each other's voice. Well… they thought they just said it by themselves. So…

"Oohh… Syaoran and Sakura! Same thoughts, same words!" The others hooted.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" Again. Both of them said.

Everybody laughed, with an exception of the two. Everybody laughed, EVEN the fan girls. I just don't get those girls.

"Idiots." The two mumbled.

-

Sakura and some of her friends practiced their cheering; Tomoyo giggling as she recorded Sakura's ever move.

When it finally ended. "Tomoyo, you don't have to record my every move!" Sakura sweat dropped. "But Sakura-chan you're just sooooo cute!"

Sakura laughed heartily, but…

BONK!

"OW!"

"Whoops! I guess it _slipped._"

Sakura scowled deeply towards Syaoran. The guy who just kicked a soccer ball, and "accidentally" hit her head. "YOU JERK!"

Syaoran laughed. "Sure I am!" He replied and got back at his time. But naughty Sakura here just have to raise that finger. That certain finger that represents anger. Oh bad Sakura!

"I HATE YOU, LI SYAORAN! I HHHAAAATE YOU!" She screamed.

"Calm down, Sakura." Tomoyo said.

"That show-off! I really despise him, he just wants girls drool over him. The idiot." Sakura muttered with an angry tone.

"Oh yeah, Sakura." Pause. "I'm going with mom later on at God-knows-where! So… I couldn't accompany you on your way home today." Sakura flashed a smile, "sure! No worries!"

But behind that smile… something's lurking behind it.

-

Sakura sat on the floor. The floor from the rooftop of the school. She hugged her knees close to her chest, while she breathed in the cool breeze. She could hear happy squeals from below her.

"OH YEAH! SCHOOL'S DONE! GOODBYE, YOU OLD, HORRID CREATURES! GOODBYE, STRESSING WORKS! GOODBYE, STUPID STUDIES! HEEELLLOOO HOMEWOR-… Oh S_Bleep!_"

"I'M GOING HOOOOME!"

"YEES! MY PS2 AWAITS!"

"IS THERE A VERY BEAUTIFUL HUMAN BEING WHO WILL EVER TREAT ME FOR A SMALL SNACK! ANYONE!"

"EVERYONE WHO IS STUPID, GET OUT OF SCHOOL PREMISES!"

"SHUT UP, SUCKER!"

Sakura sighed. Yes, this school really is a rather "fun" place. But somehow, she's not really excited to go home right now. These times are kinda rare. The times when she misses her mother. Sure, she's the cheery type! But sometimes she just can't stop the loneliness from breaking in.

She suddenly heard footsteps, but didn't care anyway.

"You know…" Sakura turned, with a shocked look. She wasn't really expecting that smug! "I'll walk you home if you flash a smile, instead of that hideous frown."

Sakura smiled weakly. She wasn't really in a mood to smile now. "Aw, cheer up!" Syaoran laughed, and jumped by her side. He grabbed her cheeks and pulled them. "You look extra ugly when you frown! Jeez! It's not a very pleasant view, you know!"

Sakura giggled. Somehow, Syaoran had made her feel better.

Ah, yes! Many times had Syaoran made Sakura happy. Many times that Syaoran caught her when she was sad. Sakura wondered how he could manage to make her smile, when she should hate him because she thinks he is just a show-off.

Sakura asked. "Why… Why is it that every time I'm lonely, you come?" Syaoran smirked. "Not really… You're just always lonely without me." Sakura puffed. "LI SYAORAN, YOU'RE SUCH A JERK!"

Syaoran chuckled and left. "Hey, Sakura! You got something all over your face!"

Sakura gasped. She saw a puddle of water from the other corner of the space. She run towards it, agitated. When she saw her face… She gasped once again.

"OH MY GOD! I'm _blushing_? But… Why!"


	2. If You Die

**Disclaimer: **YES! YES! I DO! I OWN IT! MWAHAHAHAHA! THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT! Har har har!… Nah, I'm just kidding!

-

"Okay, so you blushed yesterday. So what? That doesn't mean anything! Heck, you're a girl! He's a heart throb! A normal girl would blush if he said that! It's no big deal, is it? Snap out of it!" Sakura reprimanded in front of a mirror, facing her reflection.

"Jeez, and I used to think you were _KINDA_ weird! What happened?" Touya appeared with a smirk. Sakura fumed up, automatically her hand made its way to a near pillow and threw it towards her brown-haired brother. "GET OUTTA MY ROOM!" She shrieked, the pillow missed and she was left alone.

"Next time work on your aiming, Sakura-yoma!"

-

Sakura entered the classroom, her friends greeted her but she didn't reply. She banged her bag on her desk, and sat on her chair with her legs crossed.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Tomoyo asked.

"My brother's such a moron! He's _bleep_! If only Dad didn't have to leave early! My stupid rollerblades broke a wheel after I threw it to Touya, I don't have any bag lunch so I have to stick with the school's lousy cooking, and my stupid brother spilled milk on my assignment that's due tomorrow." She cupped her temples with her hands and groaned, "could this day get any worse?"

The door opened revealing…

Li Syaoran.

Sakura whined and banged her head on her table, "it got worse." Sakura was surprised when he started walking towards her, fan girl squealed at every step he made.

He said something to her, but others didn't have the chance to hear it because of the fan girls. All they saw was Sakura's puzzled look.

Tomoyo punched the face of a blonde fan girl, "YOU! I HATE YOU AND YOUR COMPANIONS! NOW I HAVEN'T HEARD WHAT HE SAID TO HER! YOU ARE SUCH IDIOTS, YOU KNOW THAT!" She screamed.

Fan girls backed off from the flaming Tomoyo. "If you all die, I'll be glad to scribble your own tombs!" She spat with a murderous look. Pretty unusual of Tomoyo, but hey! She's into romance! When it comes to her best friend, she would never let one issue slip.

Sakura only stared blankly at her table with a confused look.

-

Sakura's day turned out to be a drag. She had been caught sleeping in class for two times (she haven't gotten much sleep because of think about the _blush_) and she was late in most of her classes because teachers gave her sermons after one class to another!

Now, she's currently on her way to where Syaoran wanted her to go. She saw him from afar and he sure looked serious. "Hey! So whaddya want to tell me?"

Syaoran rubbed is chin, "for starters, I think you look cute when you blush." He smirked. Sakura flushed, "STOP THAT, YOU JERK!"

Syaoran chuckled, "no, actually. I wanna ask a favor from you."

Sakura's jaw dropped, "You? Inconsiderate, pathetic, arrogant, cocky, stupid, and life ruiner? Wants to ask a favor from _me_? Are you outta your mind?" She glared.

"Yeah. I want to ask a favor from you." Sakura scoffed in reply.

"You have to pretend as my girlfriend for a month."

Sakura laughed hysterically, "I swear! You have a lot of sense of humor!" Syaoran grinned, "well, I'm honored that you complimented me. But… too bad, I'm not joking."

Sakura's laughter stopped abruptly. "Seriously?"

Syaoran nodded with yet that smug of his plastered against his menacing face. Sakura started to twitch violently. "Before you blow up and go bonkers… I just want to say that it's really important! My parents are fixing an engagement for me and my cousin! She's coming here tomorrow, and all I can do is show her that we're not meant to be! Come on! She's noisy, arrogant and _bleep_y! I don't like her! But my _bleep_ing parents just have to force me." Syaoran ranted, but Sakura continued to tremble with anxiety and fury.

"AFTER ALL THE THINGS YOU'VE BEEN DOING TO ME AND YOU JUST START BY ASKING FOR A FAVOR THAT WOULD TAKE AWAY MY DIGNITY! DO YOU WANT YOUR IDIOTIC FAN GIRLS TO TRAMPLE ME!" She shrieked with a vein popping out of her fore head.

"Oh, you don't need to worry. They will not harm you or anything."

"Whatever, diss off!" Sakura pushed him away and started to walk away.

And then fate decided to play.

_Vroooom!_

"LOOK OUT!" Sakura heard his voice as she saw a motorcycle nearing her in top speed. She felt a hard force pushing her towards safety. And there she clung to her savior's body who pulled her to get out of he way of certain death.

She opened her eyes and was surprised to see his face with a mad look. "WHY DON'T YOU WATCH WHERE YOU'RE _BLEEP_ING GOING! ARE YOU SUCH A _BLEEP_ING PIECE OF BLIND _BLEEP_?" He retorted, intense anger filling him. The cycler scampered away with a scared look.

"Are you stupid, woman?" Syaoran said to her with a strange look that even Sakura haven't seen before. "You make me sick!" He pulled her up, "if you die do you think your family can handle the pain? If you die do you think Tomoyo could even be the same? If you die do you think no one will miss you? IF YOU DIE DO YOU THINK I COULD STILL TELL YOU THAT I LOVE YOU?"

-

**A/n: **Har har har! Cliffy! I'm so evil! MWAHAHAHAHAHAAA! I refuse to update if I don't receive even just one encouraging review! Pbbt! The more reviews, the sooner the next chapter gets here! Nyahahaha! You know what? I already got this next chapter, and I wont upload it here if I'm not satisfied! Call me anything but… YEAH, VAVY! I CAN'T EVEN BELIEVE I WROTE THAT!


	3. We Can Do That

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CCS, all right?… Or maybe I do… Har har! I do HOPE so!

-

"Y-You… love me?" Sakura repeated. Syaoran narrowed his eyes and started to walk away. She followed him and went by his side. "You really mean it?" She smiled widely.

Syaoran rolled his eyes, "it's not a big deal, Sakura! I say that to all the girls I'm with in private!"

Sakura's face dropped. "The nerve." She mumbled and walked with him. Soon, they were in front of Syaoran's HUGE mansion. She widened her eyes with surprise and her jaw dropped down to her knees.

"You live in there?" She asked in disbelief.

He shrugged and in no time, they're inside the incredibly big mansion.

She looked around with an amazed look. She can see her own reflection at the marbled floors, there were red carpets on the stairs that made the whole environment royal! She felt as if she was only a small seed in an enormous garden. She felt like he's on top of a mountain, and she's fifty feet below!

Soon, a woman with long, black hair appeared. She wore a kimono that ended down her ankles. "And who's this?" The woman asked with a calm, serene voice. "Mom, this is Sakura. Sakura, this is my mother."

"Oh?" His mother continued, "this is the first time you brought a girl in here. What's up?"

Syaoran kept a straight face. "She's my girlfriend."

Sakura widened her eyes and cursed inwardly. _What the fuck is wrong with him?_

"She is? Wow, you managed to find a girl for you. But Meiling is already on her way, and you know her. She liked to stop at every place she goes so she can buy 'stuff' so… approximately, she'll be here by a month."

"I know." Syaoran answered.

"And as soon as she gets here after a long trip you'll say, 'hey, I already have a girlfriend so go away.' Just like that? You know, sometimes you're too desperate." His mother stated, and afterwards stared at Sakura. "Hello, Sakura. I'm Yelan Li."

Sakura nodded, too shocked to even speak. Yelan smiled slightly and walked away. "What the hell are you planning?" She mumbled to Syaoran.

Syaoran shrugged, " it would only be a month anyway!" Sakura's eyes narrowed, her knuckles twitched, her veins were filled with intense fury! "Just. A. Month!" She repeated. Sakura almost screamed!

"Do you know what that means? I'll be with you for the whole month! Don't you understand that? We'll have to date and act romantic and all those shit! Are you insane, dude?" She ranted with a murderous look.

The two stood in silence after that. Nobody budged an inch. Each staring at each other's eyes. Auburn met Emerald. Those whole eight minutes, fourteen seconds, and five milliseconds seemed like eternity, but a maid entering interrupted the privacy.

"Uh, I'm sorry. Am I interrupting anything?"

Syaoran sighed, "no. What do you want?" A worried look crossed the maid's face, "I'm sorry, Mr. Li, Sir. It's just that… Meiling called a while ago." He groaned loudly.

"But I said… y-your with your girlfriend."

Syaoran grinned widely, "good. Great work… Okay, you can go away now." The maid bowed down low and scampered away with a relieved expression. Sakura narrowed her eyes, "what the fuck was **_that_**?"

"Come on, let's go to my room." He continued to smirk and grabbed her arm. He dragged her to the stairs. Sakura jacked away her arm, "what'll we do there?"

He stared at her for a moment and then another smirk. "I'm going to make you pregnant!"

"WHAT!" Sakura shrieked. Abruptly, he laughed heartily. "I'm just kidding! Jeez, don't you have some sense of humor?" She flamed up . "Apparently, it was supposed to be a joke, right?"

He stopped and resumed on yanking her up the stairs. "What the hell are we going to do there?" She kept on complaining.

Syaoran rolled his eyes, "jeez, would you lighten up? I'm just gonna give you brief reminders."

Sakura took in a heavy breath, "no."

He let go of her and run his hand through his hair. "Okay, so you're the secured type! Jeez, do I look stupid to you? Heck, I won't even think of hitting on you."

Her glare bore to him, but he seemed unaffected. "Whaddya mean by that?" He laughed silently, "you look cute when you're mad."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "whatever! You always say that."

"But it's true!"

She argued with him. "No, it isn't!"

"Look, I've never lied to a girl before!" Syaoran stated while rubbing the back of his head. Her eyebrow rose. "Really?"

"Well… Actually I've lied to this one girl earlier…"

She started to walk away while her veins twitched violently from intense rage. Never in her whole life has she faced an irritating guy before (other than Touya). Nevertheless, she was curious _who_ that girl was or _what_ that lie was. "Wait, wait! Who's the girl?"

He smirked, "well I can tell… she's cute when she's mad."

She widened her eyes. "It was me, wasn't it? It was me! It's me! Come on, tell me! It's me, ne?" He laughed wholeheartedly, "but you said you're not cute when you're ma-…"

"Yes, I am! Now tell me the truth! What lie was that? What?" Interest reached her.

"It's a secret!"

"Whyyy?" She pouted.

"I'll tell you if the two of us are ready."

Sakura's jaw dropped. "You make it sound like it's hard to tell." He sighed heavily. "It is."

"Wait, wait… back to the girlfriend thingy. You _know _I can't act like your girlfriend! What if they ask us to prove it?" Sakura grasped her brown hair

He rolled his eyes, "we can do that!"

"Nah-uh! We can't date!"

"We can do that."

"We can't stay together during recess and lunch!"

"We can do that."

"We can't hug each other."

"We can do that."

"We can't kiss each other."

"We can do that."

Silence.

"WHAT! LI SYAORAN YOU'RE SUCH A JERK!"

-

**A/n: **Haha! Well… As you can see I took off the censored ble ble in this chapter. Actually, I thought some of you guys would get offended by the immoral words, but anyway… thanks for the reviews from chapter 2 and maybe if I get reviews in this chapter, thank you, too!

Sorry if it's kinda… weird? Or whatever! And guess what… I UPDATED!! Do I get a cookie?


	4. Red Alert!

**Disclaimer: **I own Card Captor Sakura. Or do I? Wait, I don't. Yeah.

**A/n: **I'm updatiiinng! YAY! I tried to update sooner since TimeStream promised a cookie dough! Whee! And happytofu will give me a truck of cookies! I hope I get more! I'm collecting! If you want you can give me things other than virtual cookies. You can give me virtual chocolate! Wheeeee! Anyway… I'm trying my best to do this! Sorry, but I'm not really a creative one. Just a childish writer.

Please… don't sue if you don't like it.

-

Sakura sighed as she brushed her teeth in front of the mirror. _'Today's the first day I'm gonna PRETEND being the jerk's girlfriend, and those stupid fan girls will kill me! The nerve of that jerk.'_

"SAKURA-YOMAAA! I know you need to brush your teeth for years, but could you hurry up? I'm turning eighty tomorrow!" Touya shouted from downstairs. Sakura gripped her toothbrush as it broke into half. _Snap!_

"Touya just can't live at least _one _morning without irritating me!" Sakura whined. She had a feeling this day won't work out good.

-

"Good morning," Sakura greeted as she entered the classroom. Everybody smiled to her slightly but because of that glazed look of hers she was waaaay different than the cheery one everyone knew.

"Anything wrong, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked with another sweet tone.

Sakura let out a sigh, "nothing. Sorta. Kinda. Maybe. Yeah. Yes. There is." She answered and brought her head down the table. "I'm dead. I'm absolutely dead." She mumbled to herself anytime now her "boyfriend" would appear… and fan girls kill her. That's how it goes!

The door slid open, "good morning!" Syaoran greeted… which was very unusual of him. He walked towards Sakura, his "girlfriend." Sakura cupped her forehead between her thumb and forefinger.

He flung his arm around her and grinned, "hey!" He said blissfully. Sakura groaned, "do you have to rub it in? Why do we have to spread it?" She muttered to him. "But it would be a lot easier if everyone knows it." He whispered to her, his face only a few inches away from her.

Their classmates started to mumble about them.

"Look, if my brother finds out about this, he's gonna kill _us_!" Sakura complained with a worried look. "I have it all covered!"

"You're too conceited, you know that?" She retorted with an angry look. The girls around them giggled. "They're so sweet! Too bad I don't get to be Syaoran's girlfriend though." Those girls don't cease to confuse me.

Sakura sighed and glanced at him. "You know I really don't know why I agreed to do this."

"Hey, stop saying that. You're hurting me." Syaoran grinned and went to his seat. Sakura's brow rose, _'did he really mean it?' _She wondered. Perhaps Sakura forgot what Syaoran confessed to her, "I've never lied to a girl before."

Tomoyo squealed and hopped towards her best friend, "yay! You actually got a boyfriend! I'm so happy. Let's celebrate later!" Sakura rolled her eyes and said, "it's no big deal, Tomoyo."

-

Soon… in Gym Class… SWIMMING! We all know what that means. Har Har! So evil!

"Okay, let me ask you one question, Sakura-chan. Do. You. Actually Love. Li Syaoran?" Tomoyo smiled widely and afterwards grabbed her video camera behind her, "come on say it. Do you love Li Syaoran?"

Sakura blinked. "Do I? I dunno." Sakura was bewildered. Nobody had asked that before, and she didn't know the answer. Perhaps she does. Or not. _'Wait… I do. I do! I DO!' _Sakura screamed in her head. _'It's unfortunate that we're just pretending.'_

Just then, the two girls heard loud screams of pleasure. "_Aiiiieee!!! _They're so **hot**!"

"What the heck's going on?" Sakura looked around. But she was rewarded with the sight of Tomoyo drooling. "Forget I asked." She folded her arms on her chest. Sakura wore a big shirt over her swimming wear, which disappointed a lot of boys, too.

Meanwhile, Syaoran was wearing a t-shirt, too. It was probably because of the traumatic experience last time. Fan girls just started screaming and broke his eardrums! At least they were not as loud as last time.

He smirked as he saw _her_.

"Why're you wearing _that?_" They both asked to each other.

After a few seconds they laughed heartily, which attracted many. Tomoyo even pointed her video camera towards them. Much time soon, the teacher didn't arrive. Many students already dived in the pool and did actions to amaze people. Pathetic people. Anyway, others even challenged each other, and others tried to drown each other.

**And **others stared at Sakura and Syaoran, whom were sitting beside each other.

They sat on a bench with people staring at them. They glared at the people around them but they just won't leave. Syaoran smirked, "freestyle?" He challenged her with a menacing smile. Sakura rolled her eyes, "hah! You wouldn't stand a chance!"

Syaoran just grinned, "okay, I'll make a deal. If you win, we get to postpone that _agreement _about you-know-what. So… agreed?"

Sakura turned to him and smiled widely, she clasped his hand, "you're on!" She walked towards the end of the pool and waited for him to go, too. "Come on! Hurry up!" She called.

Sakura pulled her shirt off and threw it elsewhere. Fan boys drooled.

Syaoran pulled his shirt off and threw it elsewhere. Fan girls drooled.

And… Chaos ensues! Dya-dyaan!

Sakura jumped in the pool as well as Syaoran. "Ready, set…" Sakura started.

"Go!" They both shouted and then they dove below and swam swiftly through the pool. But while they were in the pool…

'_Do I want to win? No! No! I don't want to!' _Sakura thought. She slowed down a bit, but was surprised when she noticed him that he slowed down just when she did. _'What the heck is he doing?'_

'I shouldn't be doing this. She doesn't even want to be my PRETEND girlfriend. Damn it! This is the first time I'm gonna be nice.'

Shortly, they stopped in the middle of the pool. "What are you doing?" Sakura screamed to him. The others were confused.

"What do you mean 'what are you doing'? What are _you_ doing?"

For a while, they stared at each other while in the middle of the baths. She groaned, "are we _not _gonna move here?" Sakura bit her bottom lip. They were in the deepest part of the pool and her legs were getting tired.

Moreover, a sudden event happened. "Ow!" Sakura yelped as a stone hit her forehead. Syaoran looked around to see where the pebble came from. Others seemed to be too amazed by how long they can keep up in there. No one seemed to be the suspect.

Sakura sunk down with her bleeding forehead. She fainted and guess what… He dived down and…

-

Sakura's POV 

I felt a hard object smash against my skull! I felt the heat rising up, as I got aware of blood seeping slowly. I didn't think it was _that _hard since it felt like it just scratched my skin. If not… God damn it, I'll kill the bastard who did this.

Suddenly, I knew that I couldn't breathe! I was aware that I was actually drowning but the huge problem was I couldn't do anything about it. I felt helpless. But as I sunk down, I knew someone grabbed me by my hand and pulled me, afterwards I felt a well-built arm around my waist.

Honestly, I wished that it was Syaoran who saved me. But… I have no idea why! Maybe it's because I really do like him. NO! Don't get the wrong idea, I _don't _love him. Or… do I? Argh, so confused. Wait, where am I? Can I open my eyes?… Wait, I can't.

Someone make me live! I don't want to die! Give me a mouth-to-mouth resurrection!… Wait, no. Don't.

I felt my body being dropped on the concrete floor. Whoever he or she was, I was sure with one thing. He or she's a complete jerk!… Complete jerk? Jerk? Jerk? Is this _actually _happening?

Okay, if I'm already out of the water. Why can't I still breathe?

…

Oh.

MOUTH-TO-MOUTH! NO OTHER WAY! SHIT, I'M GONNA DIE!

…

No, no, no! I can't let someone do this! They'll rape me!

Or maybe _not_. But I don't want just someone to somehow kiss me and slobber their saliva all over my mouth! That's disgusting. Wake up, Sakura! Wake up!

I felt…

-

Sakura coughed out the water that was kept in her, she felt weak. She slowly sat up straight, but quickly she clutched her forehead. "Ow! That fucking hurts!" She yelled. Just then… she remembered the events that occurred before.

"WHO FUCKIN' THREW THAT PIECE OF SHITTY STONE?!" She roared and glared at everyone around her. However, that's the only time she noticed that Syaoran's beside her. _'Was it him who saved me? Never mind, WHO THREW THAT ROCK!'_

"No one, actually." Tomoyo answered, "the pebble just fell from nowhere."

Then Tomoyo lit up, "oh yeah! Have I mentioned that earlier I bumped to a guy that was all in black and he said… 'Tell Exalted Master Li Syaoran that Meiling Li found out that he got a girlfriend so she hurried to go here, and she would arrive exactly as school ends!' It's pretty weird that the guy looked like a very rich person, though. Who's Meiling anyway?" She ranted.

"Wait, wait, wait… Meiling's coming here?" Syaoran asked.

Tomoyo nodded, "seems like it! The guy said so."

"Shit." Sakura muttered, fell on the floor, and fainted.


	5. Broom Closet!

**A/n: **Man! It took me forever to update! I'm sorry! I'M REALLY SORRY!! TTTT Forgive me! Now I won't get my Syaoran Plushie… or my cookies or my… Okay I'll shut up. Enjoy the chapter!

-

"Seriously? Meiling's coming?" Syaoran asked Tomoyo once more. Tomoyo smiled widely. "Yeah, at least that's what the Man in Black said!"

Syaoran shook his head and carried Sakura. "Whatever."

He shot a glare at everybody, "whoever threw that worthless, small, stone, If ever I fin out who you are… You're **dead**!" He snarled menacingly. Everybody wondered why. He never showed interest if anyone gets hurt but… What's with him now?

-

Sakura wore a shirt and a pair of pajamas while she was fast asleep. She was obviously unaware that she wasn't where she was earlier. "When she wakes up, fix her up for Meiling's arrival." Syaoan said to a woman in a maid's dress.

"Yes, Mr. Li, Sir. We'll make sure that she looks her best to shut up Meiling for good." The maid stated. Syaoran smirked by the maid's behavior.

"Well you better."

Suddenly Sakura sat up straight, "AM I DEAD?! AM I DEAD? STONE? SWIMMING POOL? MEILING? BLACK MAN?" The maid and Syaoran stared at her weirdly.

"What's with you?"

Sakura let out a frustrated sigh. "Sorry!"

The maid left, leaving Syaoran and Sakura _alone_. Sorry to bust your bubble, but _no _it's not dirty.

"Who saved me?"

Syaoran blushed slightly, he faced his back against her and looked away. "I did."

"Well then, thank you," Sakura smiled even though he didn't look at her. "I was really frightened by that time and I felt that all the air inside my suddenly dropped. Good thing—JESUS! SOMEBODY… **No**." Sakura squeezed her hair between her fingers.

"Somebody gave me air and I KNOW what he or she did to me! _Who_. _Did. **IT**_?!" Sakura demanded for an answer. But was she ready for the answer?

Find out next chapter! What would Sakura's reaction be! And who performed mouth-to-mouth to her? All of that in Chapter 6!

…

Nah, I'm just kidding… Or stalling to be exact. You know I found a really awesome shirt at the mall yesterday! And have I told you that our neighbor gave me a plate of chocolate chip cookies a while ago!

…

Okay back to the story… Tee hee.

"I did, Sakura."

Sakura blinked simultaneously. Her face glowed a bright shade of pink! She was about to lie on the bed when…

"Let me guess you're gonna faint again."

Sakura sat up straight, "no I wasn't! Why would I faint? It's not as if I like you, I-I mean… I-I do b-but that's not the point! I-I-I…" She stammered. Syaoran smirked and walked out of the room, "wipe that silly look of adoration, sweetheart."

He closed the door behind him.

Sakura groaned, "man, I sounded really lame." She smiled and buried her head under the pillows. "But at least he know now. I won't have my conscience bothering me anymore."

-

Meiling shrieked while inside her limo. The driver had to wear ear plugs so he wouldn't go deaf. Good thing the glasses were strong enough to bear her high-pitch screams.

"HURRY UP, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" And so on.

"We're here."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? WE CAN'T BE THERE! WE JUST SPENT THREE HOURS OF DRIVING WHILE I SCREAM NON-STOP, AND YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT—oh, we're here." She added that last part with a sweet tone.

The driver rolled his eyes behind his dark shades.

Meiling fixed herself up, the huge doors slowly opened. _'Syaoran, my love, wait for me and I'll rescue you from the hands of Grim Reaper!'_

Little did Meiling know… She _was_ the Grim Reaper! Meanwhile, Syaoran walked while singing silently. "Wild thang, you make everythang… Groovay!" While he passed the stairs, there he saw… Meiling!

"SYAORAN, MY LOVE!" She screamed.

Syaoran widened his eyes and sprinted away. "Who let the dogs out? Who? Who? Who? Who? Who? Who let the dogs out?" He was really in a singing mood now, don't you think?

Syaoran was just running from Meiling's wrath when…

BUMP! Cliché anyone?

"Ow!" Both of them yelled, Syaoran stood perfectly still… It was probably because he was perfectly built (Insert Fan Girls' Squeals). In the main time, the other wasn't as big as him. In fact, _she's _petite.

"Watch where you're going—oh. Hi, Syaoran!" Sakura smiled at him, still on the cold, marbled floor. "Why are you running?" She asked and got up herself.

"Meiling's here." He answered.

Sakura suddenly didn't move. Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened. "SYAORAN!" The two heard Meiling's piercing voice. Syaoran cursed silently, he started to rush away, but stopped midway when he saw Sakura still standing there.

"Sakura! Come on! She'll have a fit."

Still, Sakura didn't move. Maybe her circuit broke.

"Shit," he mumbled while he saw Meiling already near her. Meiling stared at her, "what's this mannequin doing here?" Meiling asked. Syaoran slapped his forehead.

"Oh wait no… She's breathing." Meiling's eyes widened. "Oh my… BURGLAR! KIDNAPPER! ROBBER! CRIMINAL!! FIRE! RAPE! EARTHQUAKE!"

Sakura snapped out of it and tilted her head slightly. "What?"

Syaoran groaned. He run passed them and snatched Sakura away from Meiling. "SYAORAN, MY LOVE!"

Syaoran gripped on Sakura's wrist. "What the hell were you thinking? You were in a near death experience twice this day! Are you crazy?" Syaoran reprimanded.

They passed many rooms, then a familiar room. He dragged her with him in there.

There… Which happened to be… The Broom Closet. Another huge case of cliché, I see.

He placed his palm on her mouth to shut her up. He heard Meiling pass the room where they were. He heaved a sigh of relief. He looked back to Sakura but was surprised that he **wasn't** holding her mouth…

"Oh God, sorry." He apologized and took away his palm from her chest. No…not actually the breast… The _chest. _"You… You…" Sakura fumed up and…

BITCHSLAPPED TO ANOTHER DIMENSION!

"You jerk! You… PERVERT! You bitch! You ass! You… I hate you!"

"Sakura, calm down! It was an accident!"

"ACCIDENT? Accident my rear-end, Jeez! Shit, you just… Grr!"

How will Syaoran handle _two _wild, beautiful, crazy girls while he's inside the mansion? Find out next chapter here in…

(Dya-dyaan!)

Admit it! You like Li Syaoran!

-

**A/n: **I think I should change the title. Anyway… Hi! Guess what? I updated. And it's short.

I'm sorry but I'm really lazy by this time of the day. By this time, it's always too hot! I'm sorry again, readers! I really am!


End file.
